The present invention relates to coupling arrangements for optical waveguides in general, and more particularly to arrangements for coupling optical fibers at their free ends which are mounted in respective sleeve-shaped connectors.
There are already known various constructions of arrangements for coupling the ends of optical fibers in an axial alignment with one another. Usually, a coupling arrangement of this type includes a housing, at least one clamping member accommodated in the housing adjacent to the optical fiber ends to be coupled, a plurality of pressing members or bodies situated next to the clamping member at th opposite side thereof from that which faces the optical fiber ends, and a pair of end caps mounted at the ends of the housing and acting on the pressing bodies to press the same against the clamping member and thus the latter into clamping engagement with the optical fiber ends. It is also known to mount the optical fiber ends in tubular or sleeve-shaped connectors which protect the fragile material of the fibers against damage due to the clamping forces.
A coupling arrangement of this type is known, for instance, from the German utility patent DE-GM No. 79 35 570. In this construction, the clamping member is constructed as a clamping body which is slotted longitudinally thereof, as well as transversely at its central region. The pressing bodies acting on the clamping body are configurated as spheres, or bodies having triangular or trapezoidal cross sections. As advantageous as this conventional arrangement may be in some respects, experience therewith has shown that it leaves much to be desired in other respects, especially as far as the clamping action of the clamping body, due to the pressure exerted thereon by the pressing bodies, on the sleeve-shaped connectors surrounding the optical fiber ends is concerned.